


The Blaine Identity

by Strangevisitor7



Series: Watcher!Abby [8]
Category: Highlander: The Series, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangevisitor7/pseuds/Strangevisitor7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs' gut tells him Richie isn't who he says he is and Gibbs' gut is never wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blaine Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that Richie's alias at NCIS is Richie Blaine

Tim followed Gibbs as he motioned the junior agent toward the elevator. Once the doors closed, Gibbs stopped the car and waited.

"I didn't find anything unusual," McGee admitted as he handed over the file he'd been compiling; his whole demeanor apologizing for letting Gibbs down. "Richie's background checks out: recent high school graduate, enrolled at Georgetown. Finger prints came up clean, no record.

"And his connection to Ducky?"

McGee sent Gibbs a curious look. "I didn't check the validity of that. I mean I didn't think there was any question that he was Ducky's nephew."

"Don't assume. I told you to check him out," Gibbs growled. "That means everything."

McGee nodded furiously. "No problem, Boss. I'll get right on it. Trace his family tree as far back as I can."

Gibbs flipped through the slim folder, disappointed by the lack of information "You didn't tell anyone about this did you?"

"Course not. I mean Tony knows but – " Tim stopped and cringed as the famous Gibbs glare hit. "It was an accident. He saw what I was working on and I had to tell him."

Gibbs sighed. So much for secrecy. He should have had Tim do the research on his own time.

"I still don't understand why you want me checking into Richie's background," McGee said tentatively.

"Need to know, McGee," he replied curtly as he closed the file and changed tactics. "You've been getting to know him. Anything suspicious come to mind?"

"No Boss. He's just a nice guy. Really knows his IT stuff and from what I've heard, doing a great job. Tony thinks he's cool, which is strange 'cause Tony usually tortures the newbies but that's not investigative strange." Tim tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice as he continued, "And Abby really likes him."

"What do you mean Abby really likes him?"

McGee blanched as he realized that Gibbs' protective streak was on high alert. They both knew that Abby hadn't had the best track record in her love life. "Tony thinks they are together but I told him he was wrong. And why does this matter again, Boss?"

Gibbs didn't answer but just punched the elevator button to start its decent once more. The doors opened and he pointed at McGee as he stepped off. "Need to know, Tim."

"Yes Boss," he replied as the doors shut between them.

*************************  
Gibbs entered the lab bearing Caf-pow. "Hey Abs."

She whirled around. "Gibbs, but I don't have anything. You never come down before I have something and I definitely do not have anything." She exclaimed and then noticed what he was carrying. "Oh, Caf-pow for me?"

"Well, it isn't for me, Abby." He smiled as he handed the quart of pure caffeine over.

She took it and eyed him suspiciously. "Gibbs?"

"Can't I just buy a Caf-pow for my favorite girl for no reason?"

"But there's always a reason. I mean the guys are working hard - " She gestured to the machines whirling and churning in the lab, "but nothing yet and - hey I'm you favorite," she smiled as his last statement penetrated.

Gibbs laughed as he always did as he listened to Abby ramble. "Abs…" he tried interrupting.

"Still, I don't remember you ever just bringing Caf-pow. You know what they say about Greeks bearing gifts but then you're not Greek but you must want to know something and it must be important or you wouldn't have brought the-"

"Abs!" Gibbs said finally forcing her into silence.

"Sorry Gibbs," she said and waited for him to continue.

"Alright, you got me, there is a reason." His gut told him something was wrong with Richie and if it was right – like it usually was – he didn't want Abby hanging out with the guy until he knew for sure. "You know Ducky's nephew?"

"Who Richie? Sure, he's working in the IT department." She tried to sound light-hearted but Gibbs could sense she wasn't happy that he'd asked the question. "You having problems with your computer because I'm sure McGee or I could help if -"

"No, Abby, its no about my computer." Gibbs was just about to warn her away from Richie when the person of interest bounded into the lab.

"Hey Abby, ready for happy hour?" Richie stopped short when he notice Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs," he said with a nod. "Is your computer working okay since I added those upgrades?"

"It's fine," the senior agent snapped.

Richie looked from Abby to the unhappy frown on Gibbs face.

"Oh sorry, guess I'm interrupting." He started to back out of the lab when Abby stopped him.

"No, its okay, Richie," Abby said and turned to Gibbs. "Can we talk about this later? Tony and McGee will be waiting."

Gibbs was reluctant to let Abby go but he could tell that she really didn't want to talk about Richie. As she waited for his response, Gibbs noticed a quick series of silent expressions pass between the two. His gut did a back flip with the unsettling realization that whatever secrets Richie was keeping, Abby was in his confidence and they didn't want him to know. Score one for the gut he thought sourly. This mystery was growing and he was never happy when that happened

"Sure, go ahead. We'll talk later," Gibbs said as he walked past Richie with barely a nod of acknowledgment.

As the elevator doors slid shut, Gibbs hoped McGee could find something that would prove him wrong because he really didn't want to acknowledge the alternative; that both Ducky and Abby were keeping secrets and potentially dangerous ones at that.

************************

Abby and Richie were subdued as they drove to meet Tony and McGee for happy hour. Gibbs' 'almost' questioning of Abby had her unnerved.

"I'm not good at lying to Gibbs, Richie," she said plaintively. "He'll know and then he'll look at me with the interrogation eyes and I'll cave. I know I will."

Richie reached over to clasp her hand. "I have faith, Abby, that you can keep my secret."

"But what if I can't?" she asked, flicking her eyes from the road to glance at her passenger. "Gibbs won't stop until he's satisfied he's learned the truth."

"Just tell him to talk to me. I'm sure I can come up with something that will satisfy his curiosity," he replied. "In the meantime, let's enjoy happy hour. If you're upset Tim will know and –"

"And he'll be curious and I don't want to lie to Tim."

"Yeah," Richie agreed as they fell into a silence for the rest of the drive. Richie wasn't sure which he found more unnerving a quiet sullen Abby or the fact that Gibbs' seemed very close to finding out that his identity as Richie Blaine was a false one.

Abby sighed as she pulled the car to a stop in the parking lot.

"What, Abs?" Richie was concerned. He'd never seen Abby look so sad.

"I just hate lying to my friends. Guess I didn't think that part through when I begged to be part of the Watchers."

"You're not lying so much as protecting them."

"That's true," she said and seemed to draw strength from that idea. "Let's go. I really need a drink or five."

"Me too," Richie laughed as they exited the car and headed into the bar.  
************************************

 

"About time you two got here," Tony chided as Abby and Richie joined him and Tim at their table.

"Ran into Gibbs," Richie said.

Tony chuckled. "He glare at you?"

"Yeah, seems to be about the only expression he has for me these days," Richie replied. "Wish I knew why he dislikes me so much." Richie figured it was best to keep up the appearance of the beleaguered newbie when it came to Gibbs

"I don't know," Tony said in a sing song voice as he turned to Tim. "McGee, why do you think Gibbs doesn't like Richie?"

"Wha…Uh," Tim sputtered. "How should I know?" He finished with a glare at Tony commanding him to drop it.

"See, Gibbs has that affect on McGee even when he's not here, Rich."

"So he does. But you're not exactly immune either, Tony." Richie reminded him which elicited a snicker from McGee.

"It's our free time, can we not talk about Gibbs," Abby interrupted.

"I'm all for that," Richie said. He knew that Tim was looking into his background and Richie felt bad trying to play dumb about the whole thing.

"Hey Rich, you'll never guess what I saw on TV last night."

"Watching too much porn again?" Tim suggested.

"Shut up, probie," Tony snapped and returned to address Richie. "It was this show called 'Worlds Worst Motorcycle Crashes'."

"Oh, it was high quality Television," Tim said snidely.

"Better then spending all night on line, Elflord."

As Tony and McGee snipped at each other, neither noticed the color drain from Richie face. He leaned over to Abby and whispered, "This is not good."

_Why?_ she mouthed back. Richie waited as understanding dawned. She'd read his chronicles; she knew about France. "You're right this is bad," Abby whispered back.

"Anyway," Tony drawled to bring their attention back to him. "There was this crash in France where this guy died and you'll never guess why it was so weird."

Richie took a sip of the beer that had been delivered trying to seem disinterested. Abby sat silently waiting for Tony to share what she already knew was coming.

"I'll bite," Tim replied. "What was so interesting about a tragic motorcycle crash in France?"

"The dead guy looked just like our boy Richie here." Tony said smugly. "Guys name was Richie Ryan. Relative of yours?"

"Nope," Richie replied with no trace of the turmoil going on inside. "No dead relatives in France." Richie knew that as friendly as they were becoming, Tony's loyalty was to Gibbs first. If his boss had expressed concerns about Richie that meant that Tony was developing concerns too.

Tony bit his lip. "Uh huh. Well the resemblance was uncanny."

Richie met Tony's scrutiny as he maintained a neutral expression. "What can I tell you? Never heard of him and I've never been to France." It wasn't exactly a lie; he'd never been to France as Richie Blaine.

"You know Tony," Abby said. "They say everyone's got a double somewhere. Maybe that was Richie's."

"Well if it hadn't happened almost fifteen years ago I'd swear it was you, Rich," Tony pushed as he leaned forward to stare at his friend.

"What are you suggesting, Tony?" Abby asked.

Tony shrugged. "Don't know. It was just freaky, is all. It really could have been you."

"Guess I'm looking pretty good for a dead 35 year-old." Richie laughed. He decided he might as well voice what they were all thinking.

"Hell of a plastic surgeon you had," Tony quipped.

"Well, when you're on the run from mobsters it pays to look your best." Richie took up the thread of the joke but didn't miss the way Tim was staring at him. Richie knew McGee would be tracking down a copy of that show from the internet and delivering it to Gibbs in the morning. The best he could do was plant the seed of improbability with McGee and hope he passed it on to Gibbs.

"Ooh did you escape to Argentina? Isn't that where everyone goes for new identities?" Abby suggested as she joined in trying to show how silly it all was.

The joking continued as the scenario of Richie's supposed life on the run became a bad spy adventure. Richie contributed to the tall tale but was anxious to get out of the bar.

He just wanted to bang his head against the table until oblivion overtook him. He could see no way out. Abby threw a quick smile his way and under the table she squeezed his hand.

Richie sent her back a halfhearted grin. She was so optimistic that Tony and McGee would forget the whole thing by morning but he knew better.

Tim would tell Gibbs, Richie was sure of that. He couldn't risk a confrontation with the man. Abby was right about one thing, the senior agent was very hard to lie to and Richie wasn't about to try to beat the master. If Gibbs found out about his Immortality then Ducky and Abby would be at risk and as a government agent, Gibbs would not be under any obligation to keep Richie's true nature a secret.

He needed to get back to Ducky's, pack and disappear. He'd call Abby later and explain. Richie knew she'd never leave NCIS, so she wouldn't be his Watcher any more. And that thought pained him more than anything.

Plus, going back to Seacouver wasn't going to be a picnic, especially when Mac heard why he'd had to leave. He'd screwed up; Richie didn't need Mac to tell him that but he would. Stupid crash was destined to haunt him for the foreseeable future.

_This just sucks,_ Richie thought as he downed his beer and signaled the waitress for another.


End file.
